museafandomcom-20200215-history
Storykin
“Storykin” is an umbrella term used to refer to the “people” that populate the Dimension of Dreams. They are representations of physical characters and characters from a dream. They don’t actually exist and cannot leave the plane that created them. If they attempt to leave their home plane, they cease to exist. Storykin can come from two different places: a story, or a dream. Storykin from a dream are created in the Dimension of Dreams when a person goes to sleep, and usually cease to exist when that person wakes up. Storykin from a story are much more rare, and usually only created for a specific demiplane by using a hallow or harrow deck. To clarify, Storykin are trapped in their home plane. They can never leave. Most of them do not realize there is a world beyond the plane in which they were born, and fully believe that their surroundings are real. Lacking true sentience or self-awareness, Storykin repeatedly go through the motions of their character’s narrative without ever actually getting anywhere. If they are ever to achieve the goal or ending their character receives in their story, then the Storykin ceases to exist. A summoner can make an eidolon called a “storykin” by utilizing a hallow or harrow deck. It follows all the usual rules of an eidolon and is considered an outsider with limited autonomy. This storykin eidolon is usually represented either by a shifting deck of cards or a character from a story. These eidolons, like the decks which create them, are exceedingly rare. There are no Storykin currently in existence in Musea. It is impossible for a Storykin to exist in the real world or be self-aware. Except when it isn’t. Traits Standard Racial Traits * Ability Scores: Storykin are physically and emotionally disconnected from reality. They receive a -2 to one ability score of their choice. In addition, Storykin receive all the benefits and penalties of their character race. * Age: Storykin do not exist and are ageless. * Size, Height, and Weight: Same as the character race. * Base Speed: Same as the character race. * Type: Same as the character race. * Languages: Storykin begin play speaking the starting languages for their character race. Storykin with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except for secret languages, like Druidic). Additional Racial Traits * Fictive: Storykin were written by a writer or created in a dream. At creation, they pick a character race; the Storykin has the appearance and some of the stats of this species (see above). * Narrative Pulse: Storykin do not have a heartbeat, and do not need to breathe. This allows the Storykin to exist comfortably underwater, regardless of race. * Happy Endings: At 20th level, the Storykin becomes fully self-aware and cannot die or age. If an effect would kill the Storykin, they come back to life 1d12 hours later, unharmed. If there were no remains to the body, the Storykin comes back 1d4 miles from the place of death. The Storykin cannot gain negative levels. The Storykin does not gain this racial trait until level 20. Alternate Racial Traits * Fourth-Wall Revision: The storykin denies the will of their maker. Either through physical manipulation or magic, the Storykin has changed their appearance and personality to something other than the mindless character they once were. They retain the stats from their character race, but have a different appearance. Willing themselves to be a real person, they have a heartbeat and need to breathe. This trait replaces Narrative Pulse and modifies Fictive. Category:Races